New Yorkers Pass
by WhyDoWhenICannot
Summary: As life changes, so do people. This is the story of how life changes for Kurt, Blaine, Neal, and Peter.
1. Chapter 1

Neal picked up the phone, because Peter sent him a confused looks saying there was a phone call for him from a, what sounded like a teenager.

"This is Neal Caffery."

"Neal? It's Blaine."

"Blaine? Is everything alright? You never call me from work."

"Yeah, everything's alright. I just…..Well, my boyfriend, you know Kurt, got in to NYADA and is moving to New York in July… So I was wondering if…."

"Blaine? Do you want to move in with me?"

"Neal! Get off the phone; I got a lead on this case." Peter said as he pasted the file across Neal's desk.

"Blaine, look, I'd love that. I'll call you later tonight. I love you. Tell Kurt Hi!" Neal finished earning another confused look from Peter as he grabbed his hat and coat.

"Wanna tell me who Blaine and Kurt are?" Peter pushed as they walked out of the bureau.

"Blaine is my brother… Kurt is his boyfriend." Neal stated as they got in Peter's car. "Look, I'll tell you more details later, now, what's the lead on this case?"

It wasn't a surprise to see Mozzie on his couch watching TV when Neal got home. "Hey Mozzie. I got to call Blaine. Today he called me at the bureau and asked if he could move in with me." Neal grabbed wine out of the refridguater and poured some then sat next to Mozzie with his cell phone in hand.

"Hey! I want to talk to him!" Mozzie grabbed the phone out of Neal's hand while it was still ringing.

"Hi Neal! You're on speaker, I'm with Kurt." Mozzie could hear a soft 'Hi' in the backround.

"Hello Blaine! It's actually Mozzie. I haven't talked to you in ages! Who's Kurt?" Mozzie gave Neal a confused look.

"Moz! Kurt is my um… Boyfriend."

"Way to go Blaine! Hey Kurt, you break his heart, I steal everything you own. So, I heard you want to move in with Neal?"

"Yeah, our parents are okay with it, Kurt is going to be going to NYADA, and I don't want to spend a year without him, and I plan on applying for NYUA after senor year. Wait, Mozzie, give the phone to Neal. I'm talking to him about this." Blaine laughed. Mozzie handed the phone to Neal.

"Yes, Blainers? I'm completely okay with you moving in. Is everything in order?" Neal knew his brother, before he asked, he would have everything ready, to make sure nothing would go wrong.

"Yep. All I need is your okay."

"Well, Blainers, I'll welcome you with open arms." Neal and Blaine (Mozzie and Kurt jumping in at times) talked for a few more hours about how to get his stuff there and more plans, 'till it got late and Blaine had to do homework.

-July-

Neal knew he would have to ask Peter to take off his anklet so he could go to Ohio to pick up Blaine and his stuff, but he kept putting it off, 'till Blaine pushed him to do so, because it was July, and Kurt was packing.

"Peter… I have something to ask you." Neal said as he knocked on the already open door as he walked in.

"Sure." Peter looked up from his computer.

"Well, Blaine's moving in with me and I told him I would pick him up at Ohio, so I could meet Kurt's family so they could make sure I'm not a killer or anything." Peter snorted. "What?"

"You're a convicted theft. If you planned on lying to them you have your anklet that would raise questions. Oh… you want it off because your going to Ohio….What? I haven't had my coffee yet." Peter defended himself when Neal gave him a 'really?' look. "How do I know your not going to run?"

"You can come with me. Take El too. Make it a vacation. I'm taking Moz because he wants to see Blaine." Neal smiled. He was really excited to see his baby brother again, and his first (and most likely last) boyfriend.

"I'll have to talk to El about that."

"Umm, actually the plane leaves at 8am tomorrow." Neal gave him a guilty smile.

"Then, I'll call her now. We'll take off the anklet tomorrow before we leave for the airport. If El says yes." Peter picked up the phone and signaled Neal out. Neal went back to his desk at started looking at a case Jones put on his keyboard. He knew he was too excited to see Blaine he couldn't concentrate.


	2. The meet!

"Do you see him?" Kurt asked Blaine when they were waiting at the gates for Neal, Mozzie, Peter, and Elizabeth. Neal asked them to come one, because Peter didn't want him to run, and two, because they wanted to meet Blaine, even though they were going to see him when he moved in with Neal. Just then the trio came out. Neal and Mozzie's eyes lighted up.

"Blaine!" Neal ran and hugged him, airtight. Mozzie laughed and hugged him after Blaine caught his breath. "You must be Kurt." Neal addressed the taller boy and hugged him, "Its nice to finally meet you. Nice job Blaine, he's a hottie." Neal winked at Blaine.

"Hello, Blaine, it's nice to meet you." Peter shoke Blaine's hand. "Don't worry. I'm completely open minded. My co-worker is a lesbian." Peter quickly said, senicing Blaine's worried face when Neal accented Kurt as his boyfriend.

"So, you wanna get a move on?" Neal said, "Where are we staying?"

"Well, our parents are in Europe, on a trip, so we will be staying with Kurt's wonderful family." Blaine said, Kurt blushing. They all went to the baggage claim and got the bags and loaded them into Kurt's navigator, Kurt climbing in to the driver's seat, Blaine in passenger seat, Mozzie and Neal sitting behind them with Peter and Elizabeth in the back.

"So, Kurt, how did you and Blaine meet? For the record, Blaine, I'm hurt you didn't tell me sooner. You know I would never judge you." Mozzie said, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"I was spying on the Warblers, the guys of my glee club told me to do so, and I wanted to know what was going on and I stopped and asked Blaine. It was pure fate." Kurt smiled, linking hands with Blaine.

"Awww. You guys are too cute." Elizabeth commented from the back. Kurt and Blaine blushed.

"So, have you kissed yet?" Neal winked at Blaine, again. Blaine coughed and side glaced at Kurt.

"Yeah, the day before regional's. He was decorating our glee clubs mascot's coffin." He paused for everyone to recover laughing.

"Romantic." Mozzie choked out.

"He did a whole speech. It was cute." Kurt said smiling widely. "Well, we're here!" Kurt pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's drive way. "No need to get your bags, my step brother will get them, he needs the exercise." Kurt commented as they got out. Burt came out to greet them.

"Hello, my name is Burt. I'll show you where your rooms are. And Blaine, since we need three rooms, you'll be sleeping in Kurt's room…. No funny business." Burt sent a warning glance to Blaine, Neal snorting. "Well, come on in." They all followed Burt into the house, it was nice and warm feeling. Burt showed them the rooms, and now they were in the living room. Burt in his chair, Carole in between his legs on the floor, Kurt and Blaine on one side of the couch snuggling, Neal was sitting in front of the couch, Mozzie was sitting on the other side of the couch smiling at the cute couple, Finn and Rachel were sitting on the fireplace, and Peter and Elizabeth were on the loveseat

"How did you guys meet?" Elizabeth asked Burt and Carol. Kurt laughed and buried his head into Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, it was parent conference night at the high school, I went, and Kurt lead me to her." Burt smiled and squeezed Carole's shoulders. "I think it was Kurt's plan of getting together with Finn." Burt looked over to Kurt. "This was before Kurt knew Blaine." Then they all laughed.

"Shut up. I was lonely back then. Now I have you." Kurt said as he snuggled in to Blaine further. Everyone smiled at them.

"So, Kurt, NYADA? That's a pretty hard school to get in. I'm impressed." Peter said, smiling.

"Yeah, there were ups and downs; it was mostly Rachel, Blaine, and my dad who helped me through. Blaine was there when I sent out the letter. I was so terrified that I wouldn't get in. I've always wanted to get out of this town, to get to New York. Blaine was always right beside me." Kurt smiled widely.

"And Blaine, NYU is an awesome school. I'm glad you didn't take the path of your brother." Peter said, soon regretting it.

"What does Neal do?" Burt looked to Neal.

"I'm a consultant for Peter with the white-collar unit of the FBI." Neal said, sending daggers to Peter.

"What's wrong with that?" Burt asked Peter.

"Nothing, its just a risky job." Peter said, saving himself. Burt barely let it pass by.

"Well, its late, we better get to bed. Tomorrow we'll start loading." Mozzie said, trying to get off topic.

"Yeah, I'll shower last, Kurt, so you can get all the hot water." Blaine said, smiling.

"What a gentleman." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm going to drop Rachel off then spend the night with Puck." Finn said as he walked out with Rachel. Burt said that he would go spend the night with Puck so Neal could have his room. Mozzie got the living room, and Peter and Elizabeth got the guest room.

They all exchanged their goodnights and went off to bed. Kurt pulled Blaine into his room. "What does Neal _really_ do?" Kurt pushed as he sat Blaine down on the chair in front of his mirror as he sat down on his bed facing him.

"I knew it would never pass you. He's a theft, an art thief. He got caught, then after 3 months until he was out of jail for a 4 year conviction he broke out and Peter caught him a second time. When he went back he asked Peter if he could get an anklet and work for him, since then they've had a 94% conviction rate and Neal has a nice little life. He lives with a woman named June, whose husband died. Neal can't go out of his two mile radius when he's on his anklet, but I'm guessing Peter took it off to come here. Neal didn't want to tell your parents because he's not violent. But he didn't want to be the reason I couldn't see you in New York. "Blaine took a breath as he finished.

"Then.. Who's Mozzie?" Kurt asked.

"Mozzie is his partner in crime. But he's not violent either. I would never let you near someone I know who could hurt you." Blaine got up and kissed Kurt softly. "Now, no more questions. Go get in the shower, the sooner we're both done, the sooner we get to cuddle and sleep." Blaine helped Kurt up and gently pushed him towards his bathroom.


	3. New York, The Land Of Dreams

**Author's Note~ HEY GUYS. I'M BACK. AND BETTER THEN EVER. :):):):) **

**So here's the deal. I'm not gonna take this much time before my next update. I swear. It's just... a lot has happened in the past, like, 548675462 months. So. I'm back. I've had to write/type this chapter a bunch of times. But I finally just wrote this all down at 2 am on a Monday. I'm gonna shoot for updating every...Monday. So yeah. Read on. And Review. It really makes a difference. The last review made me get off my ass. But, thanks to all you who have reviewed and favorited, and shit. :):) (BTW. Follow me on Tumblr... {AwkwarkInnuendo} I might start posting about my updates and spoilers... if I WANT.) READ ON MY WAYWARD SONS. lol. wrong Fandom. **

Neal, Mozzie, Blaine, Kurt, Peter, and Elizabeth left a week later, but not after a teary goodbye between the Hudson Hummel's. Everyone (excluding Kurt) hugged Carol respectively, and shook Burt's hand. When it came to Kurt Finn, Carol and Burt all excused themselves and talked, cried, and hugged alone as a goodbye.

"Bye. I love you guys! I'll call you when I land!" Kurt said.

"Thanks for letting us stay in your lovely home." Neal added, kissing the back if carols hand, getting a blush from the latter.

They all pilled into the car and drive to the airport, where Kurt and Blaine's life will become much more complicated.

A month later, Kurt, Blaine, and Neal fell into a routine. Kurt would get up and go to his classes, and drop Blaine off at his -very accepting- school and Peter would pick Blaine up. Until one day when Peter went to pick him up he wasn't at his usual spot. Peter thought he was being held back by one of his teachers and went inside the school to check. He went to the front office and talked to the secretary and learned that Blaine didn't show up. Peter thought that was weird, because Kurt would've called or text him if Blaine was sick. So Peter called Kurt.

"Hello? Peter?"

"Hi, Kurt. Is Blaine sick or something?"

"No, I dropped him off today at school."

"He wasn't at any of his classes."

"What? Where do you think he is? Can you try calling him? My next class is in couple of minutes. Text me what you find out."

"Okay."

They said their goodbyes and Peter called Blaine right away. It went straight to voicemail. Not knowing what to do, he went back to work to ask Neal.

As Peter is driving, he gets a call from Agent Hughes

.

"Hi, Hughes."

"Peter, we have a problem. Victor Intoya is a serial killer who goes after FBI agents kids and murders them, because his father got shot by an agent when he threatened him with a gun."

"Okay, what's that got to do will the while collar division?"

"Neal is technically associated with the FBI."

"Okay, but Neal doesn't have any... Oh my god. Blaine."

"I'm sorry, Burke. He sent a message to the office, saying he had Blaine. We don't know if he's alive or not."

"I have to inform Neal! Hell, Kurt needs to know!"

"I'll leave you to it. I'm sorry."

With that Peter hangs up and swings into a parking spot. Sprinting into the bureau. Waiting for the elevator with no patacens at all. Finally he gets up to the floor and runs in, he sees Neal sitting at his desk peacefully, that is, until Peter makes a huge scene coming in.

"Neal. In my office. Now." Peter manages to get out, leading the way to his office, behind him is a very confused Neal.

"What is it Peter?" Neal says, he looks so... Happy. Besides the confusion. Without holding back, because Peter was afraid he would back out if he didn't just say it all at once, he explained it all. As he talked he saw Neal's eyes go from joy to angry.

"What?! Does Kurt know? Do we have leads?" Neal is frantic.

"No, I haven't told him yet. I came straight here! We need to tell him in person." Peter lead the way down stairs.

When they got in the car Neal called Mozzie and informed him.

"Kurt said he was going to class last time I called." Peter thought out load.

"Should we just call him and tell him to meet us some where?"

"Yeah, but text him."

Kurt, it's an emergency. Meet us at that coffee shop. -Neal

What is it?! I'll be there in 10. -Kurt

"What?" Kurt was on the verge of tears. They were in the coffee shop that Kurt and Blaine loved so much. It was just outside of Kurts campus, so they would go there often.

"I'm sorry. Hell, I'm scared! Right now,though , we need to find leads." Peter exclaimed.

"It's not your guys devision, right?"

"It became our devision when it became personal."


	4. BREAKING NEWS

**A/N :Hello my lovelies~ So... Come What May... I CRIED. Ugh. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I snapshotted all of them and sent them to my best friend. She was getting annoyed. x'D So.. To the 'Guest' reviewer, I wouldn't judge just yet. I have more up my sleeve ;) But, thanks for the reviews! It made me try harder to get this chapter out faster. (What's funny is my best friend is next to me right now wanting to go to the mall because it's sunny and i'm like, "I HAVE TO WRITE THE AUTHORS NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER GOD DAMMIT." It's pretty funny. Love you Tay. ;*)AND I'M SO SORRY HOW SHORT THIS IS. I DIDN'T REALIZE IT, BUT THIS IS JUST HOW IT WENT. I DON'T WANT TO ADD ANYMORE, BECAUSE THAT WOULD MAKE IT TO LONG, AND I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A HUGE CLIFF HANGER. *Ah-hem* Anyhow, read on my wayward buddies. (:**

It's been a day since they found out about the kidnapping. Kurt has been frantic, Neal hasn't been his usual self, and Peter isn't sleeping. That is, until they find a lead.

The letter Victor sent to the bureau was made with magazine clippings. This gave Neal the idea to see if the fonts were in any new magazines, then they could track where they were sold or, where they are shipped to. The forensics just came back with the results.  
>"Neal, we need to go buy the newest copies of ... People, Readers Digest, and Homes and Garden. While I go call them and pull some strings to get their mailing list." Peter practically screamed when he rushed into the meeting room where Neal and Kurt were going over Blaine's whereabouts at the time.<br>"Those are all for the stay at home middle aged woman who live in the suburbs, with husbands who are never home." Kurt said.  
>"That would mean he probably lives with his mom. Or visits often." Peter provided, as he walked out.<br>"Okay, we'll go to the bookstore and go look for those magazines." Neal said as he got up and got his jacket off the back of his chair, then patted Kurt on the shoulder to signal him it was him he was talking about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
>Once they got outside they started walking towards the nearest bookstore.<br>"Neal, do you think he's gonna be okay?"  
>Kurt said suddenly.<br>"I don't know. I just hope." Neal looked down sadly. "I just, wish I was in his place. That he would be okay, and I would be out there. I mean, he's so young, he shouldn't have to go through this."  
>"Nobody should have to go through this. Not even you. We just need to find this sick bastard and put him in jail, so no one has to go through so much."<br>"How did you get so wise?" Neal had a hint of a smile.  
>"It's mostly from your brother." Kurt smiled at the thought. By now they were already at the bookstore, they went in to look.<p>

"I-I-I don't know what you want from me." Blaine said in a scared voice, to the blackness.  
>"Fun."<p>

When they got back from the book store, they got right on looking through the magazines. They had the note in front if them, which read,  
>"Blaine is with me, I'll keep him nice and cozy...for a little while. Come and get me."<br>"It's seems he's trying to..Encourage us to look. Like a scavenger hunt." Kurt thought out loud.  
>The system they had of finding the letters, circling them, then putting a sticky note on the page. Once they were done, Kurt found a pattern.<br>"Hey, Neal. I found something." Neal got up to go look. "There are 62 letters in the note. If you look on the back of 19 of them, there is also a letter."  
>"What letters?"<br>"M,S,U,A,B,L,T,E,T,I,E,R,D,N,P,G,I,E,I." Kurt called out as Neal wrote them down on a piece of paper.  
>"It's a...word. One sec." Neal scribbled on the paper.<br>Emierdn-no.  
>Empire State Building<br>"KURT I GOT IT."


End file.
